logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KOCO-TV
KGEO-TV 1954–1958 In December 1954, KOCO-TV signed on as KGEO-TV, serving as the ABC affiliate for Enid and north-central Oklahoma. 1957–1958 KOCO-TV 1958–1962 In 1958, KGEO moved from Enid to Oklahoma City, and became the ABC affiliate for the Oklahoma City area, taking the market's ABC affiliation from WKY-TV (channel 4), which replaced KTVQ (channel 25, channel allocation now occupied by KOKH-TV) as the city's ABC station when it signed off the air in 1956. KOCO_1958.jpg|Alternate logo 1962–1964 1964–1966 1966–1974 KOCO 1970.PNG|Alternate logo, used primarily in print advertisements KOCO logo 1974.jpg|Logo seen on studio building 1974–1976 KOCO_1972.png|Alternate logo Koco0576.jpg|Alternate logo 1976–1977 1977–1982 KOCO 1978 standalone.PNG|Standalone logo KOCO 5 Alive Newscenter 1976.PNG|''5 Alive Newscenter'' logo (1978–1982) KOCO 5 Alive Newscenter 1977 alternate.PNG|''5 Alive Newscenter'' horizontal logo (1978–1982) KOCO 5 Alive NewsCenter intro 1977.png|''5 Alive NewsCenter'' intro (1978–1982) 1982–1992 KOCO 5 Alive 1982-alt.PNG|Alternate logo (1982–1988) KOCO 1988 alt.PNG|Alternate logo (1988–1993) KOCO We Are Oklahoma 1987.PNG|Variant with "We Are Oklahoma" slogan (1986–1988) KOCO 5 Alive Newscenter 1982.PNG|''5 Alive Newscenter'' logo (1982–1984) KOCO 5 Alive News - 1984 alternate.PNG|''5 Alive News'' logo (1984–1988) KOCO 5 Alive News 1984.svg|''5 Alive News'' alternate logo (1984–1988) KOCO 5 Alive News 1988.png|''5 Alive News'' logo (1988–1993) KOCO 5 Alive News 1983-(000584)2017-09-01-07-47-26-.PNG|''5 Alive News'' generic intro (1984–1985) ScreenHunter_54750 Aug. 04 16.09.jpg|5 Alive Gannett Station ident (1984) ScreenHunter_54747 Aug. 04 16.03.jpg|''5 Alive News Tonight'' intro (1985–1988) ScreenHunter_54744 Aug. 04 15.57.jpg|''5 Alive News'' promo (1984) ScreenHunter_54773 Aug. 04 17.54.jpg|''5 Alive News'' 12PM Today promo (1984) ScreenHunter_54772 Aug. 04 17.52.jpg|5 Alive Happy Holiday promo (late December 1984) ScreenHunter_54743 Aug. 04 15.56.jpg|"Happy Holidays" ident (late December 1984) ScreenHunter_54745 Aug. 04 16.00.jpg|''5 Alive Newscenter'' 12PM Today ident for December 20, 1984 KOCO We Are Oklahoma image.png|"We Are Oklahoma" image ID (1986–1988) ScreenHunter_54746 Aug. 04 16.02.jpg|5 Alive M*A*S*H ident (1986) ScreenHunter_54748 Aug. 04 16.03.jpg|''5 Alive News Tonight'' end-of-intro title logo (1986–1988) ScreenHunter_54749 Aug. 04 16.06.jpg|''5 Alive News Tonight'' bumper (May 5, 1986) ScreenHunter_54752 Aug. 04 16.12.jpg|''5 Alive News Tonight'' outro (May 5, 1986) ScreenHunter_54751 Aug. 04 16.10.jpg|''5 Alive News'' 6PM Tomorrow promo for May 6, 1986 - Cover Story: The Oklahoma Panhandle Tomorrow ScreenHunter_54756 Aug. 04 16.20.jpg|"Something's Happening on 5 Alive" promo (1988) KOCO TV Good Morning Oklahoma 1988.PNG|''Good Morning Oklahoma'' intro (1987–1990) Koco_logo.png|Station ID, as seen in newscast opens (1988–1993) ScreenHunter_54753 Aug. 04 16.14.jpg|''5 Alive News'' 6:00 p.m. intro (1988–1990) ScreenHunter_54754 Aug. 04 16.15.jpg|''5 Alive News'' 6:00 p.m. end-of-intro title logo (1990–1992) ScreenHunter_54755 Aug. 04 16.18.jpg|''5 Alive News Tonight'' end-of-intro title logo (1990–1992) KOCO 5 Alive News Tonight 1992.png|''5 Alive News Tonight'' intro (May–November 1992) KOCO 5 Alive News Extra.jpg KOCO 24HR News Source 1990 ID.jpg KOCO_ABC_News_Everywhere_1990.jpg 1992–1993 KOCO 5 Alive News open 1993.png|''5 Alive News at Six'' open (1992–1993) 1993–1994 KOCO 5 News 1993.png|''5 News'' logo (1993–1994) KOCO 1993.jpg|Alternate version of 5 News logo (1993–1994) KOCO 1993 ID.png|Station ID (1993–1994) 1994–1995 KOCO 1994 alternate.png|Stacked version of main logo (1994–1995) KOCO 1994 alt.PNG|Horizontal variant KOCO 5 News 1994.png|''5 News'' logo (1994–1995) KOCO 5 News 1994 alternate.png|Stacked version of 5 News logo (1994–1995) KOCO 5 News 1995 Open-(000445)2017-09-01-07-48-33-.PNG|''5 News'' generic intro (1994–1995) Koco_logo_2.png|Station ID, as seen in newscast opens (1994–1995) KOCO-TV 5 Watched by More People promo 1994.jpg Starting with this logo; KOCO retired the "Alive" branding in use since 1977 (coinciding with then-Gannett and former Combined sister station WXIA-TV retiring - in their case temporarily - their "11 Alive" branding used for roughly the same time period) 1995–present 1995–1997 KOCO 1995 alternate.png|Alternate logo (1995–1997) KOCO 1995 alternate ID logo.png|Alternate version of ID variant (1995–1997) KOCO 5 News - 1995.png|''5 News'' logo (1995–1997) KOCO 5 News - 1995-alternate.png|Alternate 5 News logo with city of license 1997–1998 KOCO Oklahoma's 5 News.png|''Oklahoma's 5 News'' logo (1996–1998) KOCO 1994 ID.png|Station ID as seen in news open (1996–1998) KOCO Oklahoma's 5 News at 10pm - 1996.png|''Oklahoma's 5 News'' 10:00 p.m. intro (1996–1998) 1998–2009 KOCO 5 Oklahoma City.png|Alternative version of main logo KOCO Eyewitness News 5.png|''Eyewitness News 5'' logo (1998–2013) KOCO Eyewitness News 5 logo with ID.png|Alternate version of Eyewitness News 5 logo with station ID (1998–2013) KOCO Eyewitness News 5 alternate logo.png|Horizontal ID version of Eyewitness News 5 logo (1998–2005) KOCO 1998 ID.png|Station ID (1998–2005) ScreenHunter_54758 Aug. 04 16.23.jpg|''Eyewitness News 5'' generic intro (1998–2005) KOCO_header_logo_2000s.jpg 2009–2013 KOCO Weather 2008.jpg|KOCO weather logo (2008–2012) KOCO Weather 2012.jpg|KOCO weather logo (2012–2013) KOCO social media.jpg|Website logo (2008–2013) KOCO morning news open 2008-(000159)2017-09-01-07-48-06-.PNG|''Eyewitness News 5 in the Morning'' intro (2008-2010) KOCO Eyewitness News 5 at 500 Tease Open (HD) 2011-(001267)2017-09-01-07-49-05-.PNG|''Eyewitness News 5'' 5:00 p.m. intro (2010-2012) ScreenHunter_54771 Aug. 04 17.49.jpg|''Eyewitness News 5'' 6:00 p.m. intro (2012-2013) 2013–present File:KOCO-TV_Logo.png|White variant (2013–present) KOCO 2013 wo COL.PNG|Variant without city of license (2013–present) KOCO 5 News 2013 logo.png|''KOCO 5 News'' logo (2013–present) KOCO.com 2013.png|Website logo (2013–present) KOCO Weather 2013.jpg|KOCO "First Alert Weather" logo (2013–2017) ScreenHunter_54757 Aug. 04 16.22.jpg|''KOCO 5 News in the Morning'' intro (2013) ScreenHunter_54766 Aug. 04 17.40.jpg|''KOCO 5 News'' 5:00 p.m. intro (late February 2016) ScreenHunter_54768 Aug. 04 17.42.jpg|''KOCO 5 News'' 6:00 p.m. intro (late February 2016) ScreenHunter_54769 Aug. 04 17.45.jpg|''KOCO 5 News'' 10:00 p.m. intro (late February 2016) ScreenHunter_54770 Aug. 04 17.45.jpg|''KOCO 5 News'' intro (Spring 2016) - Breaking News Variation ScreenHunter_54767 Aug. 04 17.41.jpg|KOCO 5 News: First Alert Weather intro (late February 2016) KOCO 5PM open 2018.png|''KOCO 5 News'' 5:00 p.m. open (2018–present) koco.png Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Hearst Corporation Category:Oklahoma City Category:Oklahoma Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Former Combined Communications Corporation Stations Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Television stations branded as channel 5 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954